The Clouds of the Storm
by Simone13
Summary: Sebastian had started an assassin's career at a young age, and what had started off as simple killing living targets, turned into something this assassin would never have expected: Involvement with the Mafia and it's most feared group of assassins ever, the Varia. Rated T to be safe, only rude words since it's the Varia, but no actual swearing *Eventual BelxOC*,2 years after manga
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! My name is Simone (well, it isn't my realy name, just a writers name), this is my first fanfiction, and I am VERY excited about it. Since the first chapter is pretty much an introduction, I posted 1 and 2 at the same time so that it will hopefully make sense to everyone. I apologize if there are ever any grammaticle mistakes. I hope you enjoy this story, and if you have any questions or comments, please let me know! **

**~Simone**

**Oh, I also do not own KHR!, if I did, Chrome and Mukuro would have been, and stayed, a canon**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Varia's guardians/head captains stared in shock at their Boss. He obviously wasn't exactly happy about the situation either; they really didn't have a choice though. The Ninth was backing the Tenth in this one, so what could they do?

The Vongola Tenth, (with the Vongola Ninth) had decided upon a new cloud guardian. That is what the letter that the Varia's Boss, Xanxus, held in his hand said. The it also said that refusing was an option, and at the sign of resistance, their funding would be cut in half. What surprised them the most though was that the timid Vongola Tenth was strongly insisting that the take on a new member – wait, that is not the right word, threatening is more like it?

"VOI! ~ Did they at least tell us a little bit about this new recruit?"

"Will he even bring in more money?"

"Will he respect the Boss?" Levi had worry in his voice. **(A/N:Oh my gosh, your such a boot kisser Levi)**

"I hope he is will be able to handle this group, it would be nice to have someone who wouldn't get into fights so easily around here..."

"Mu~ Lussuria, if you keep whining, you'll have to pay me 500 euros for disturbing the peace."

"Ushishishi~ How troublesome to have another peasant here."

"Mu~Well Bel, everyone is a peasant to you, so I don't understand why you're worried about it."

"Did you say something Mammy?" asked the prince, pulling out his knives.

"Shut up scum, let me finish talking." **(A/N: guess who xP)**

To state the obvious, their Boss was angry. They all obediently became quiet, and Xanxus began to talk again. "The name of the new guardian is Sebastian, he is 17, main flame is the cloud flame, but he apparently can use-" He paused, seeing whether or not he had caught the interest of his guardians. He had. "Mist ad Rain, but they are rather weak . No mention of his rings or box weapons. And that is all the letter says. The old man and that lousy Tenth expect us to wait and find out the rest for ourselves." Xanxus grunted as he said the last sentence. He was not happy with this arrangement at ALL.

"VOI~ When will the brat get here?"

A glass bottle flew over and almost hit the head of the strategy captian, had he not ducked in time; instead it hit the wall behind him and shattered.

"VOI!~WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU DUMB BOSS?!"

"I told you all to shut up scum. The letter only says that "Sebastian will be arriving soon. That is it." Xanxus's red eyes were full of anger **(A/N: aren't they always?)** and irritation. He only had a small amount of information on Sebastian, and he couldn't help but feel like there was something fishy about this whole thing.

Seeing that their Boss was more irritated than usual, everyone got up from the dinner table and went to their rooms, leaving the two maids who stood by the door to clean up the mess. "Ushishish~ How interesting." Belthegor said smiling his trademark smile that matched his trademark laugh. Mammon, the mist guardian looked at him. "You figure something out Bel?" Bel looked at the once small baby acrobeleno, who was a little above Bel's leg in height.

"Shishi~ I am a genius prince after all~Shishi"

Mammon rolled his eyes.

"So what do you suspect is going Bel?" Asked the mist guardian impatiently

Bel, suddenly became serious.

"Mammon, doesn't it seem strange that they told us so little about this new guardian that they found? It seems like they don't want us to know something, or want us to find out for ourselves. They even may not know everything about Sebastian that we want to know, that would explain why they said so little about him."

Mammon closed his eyes and his floating forward came to a stop. He frowned.

"That surprisingly makes sense."

Belthegor pulled out some knives

"Are you implying that I am normally an idiot Mammy?" His devilish grin appeared on his face. Mammon, not wanting to start a fight because he wanted to do some deep thinking, decided to make a run for it.

"No Bel, I wasn't, see you later."

Mammon's floating figure disapeared in a flash before Bel could stop him. By this time he was probably already in his room, so going after him wasn't worth it. Bell smirked, walking into his room. He had to admit that he felt excited over the guardian, and was eager for him to come. "I wonder how long he will last~ Ushishishi" Belthegor grinned, and threw a knife at the target in his room he had been given so that he wouldn't poke holes through the walls.

"Ushishishishi"

* * *

**A/N: I had been given some advice from my stories first reviewer, and I loved it. **

**I hope the format of this story is more acceptable, and pleasing.**

**-Simone**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: Time-skip to the next day's evening meal]**

Chapter 2

The Varia sat at the dining table having a normal dinner. Food was being thrown, there was yelling and "VOIS", pointing fingers, and liquor bottles were being thrown every couple minutes in a failed attempt to make everything quiet, but it only brought piece for a few seconds before the ruckus started all over again. Xanxus was beggining to lose his temper. At least what little temper he had left stored up. He was about to let it go when the dining room doors burst open.

They all had their weapons out in minutes, and had them pointed at the door ready to attack (it was only natural, after all they were the most talented assassins in the mafia world). A figure stood in the doorway, wearing a black cloak that went down to their mid-thigh. He had black boots that went 5 inches over their knees; the boots seemed to be made for running and climbing. The figured seemed to have tight blank pants that were mostly covered by the boots and cloaks. The figure also wore a hood that covered their eyes and hair. On each cheek there were similar markings to what Mammon had on his face, except they were a whitish blue, were on the side of their face, down lower, and pointed sideways.

The person walked over to Xanxus, not showing any signs of emotion. The figure handed the Varia's Boss a letter with the Vongola seal on it. Taking the letter and ripping it open, Xanxus began reading it. A scowl on his face the whole time.

"Whatever trash." Allowing his anger to show like he always did, Xanxus thew the letter back at the figure.

"We don't have a room for you right now, so you can stay in Belphegor's room since it is rather large." Xanxus was clearly showing irritation with this whole darn affair, and it was only a natural instinct to take it out on the person responsible for it. The figure bowed with respect and walked out of the room with his luggage to go ask a maid where Belphegor's room was. No point in asking the people in the dining hall, they needed to have their discussions. It was a natural thing. They had just gained a new member who they probably didn't want in the first place.

"Ushishishi~ So that is our new Cloud guardian"

"VOI! ~ He didn't even greet us! What the heck is wrong with that brat?!"

"Your hearting the Prince's ears shark, shut up or else ~Shishi"

"He didn't seem to be very friendly at all.~" Lussuria wailed, most of his hopes of having someone responcible in the house were dashed away.

Levi stayed silent. Their new member didn't say anything, true, but he had shown the upmost respect for the Boss, so that was enough for him.

"Hard to tell whether he will bring in more money or not." Mammon was a bit dissapointed.

"But you can't blame him; really, we are a pretty dirty group. Even you Bel.~"

This statement almost earned Lussi five knives in his torso if he had not dogded in time.

"Ushishishi~ Shut up Lussi, the Prince is a genius, not a dirty peasant."

Bel turned his attention to his Boss. "How come you had him stay in my room? The Prince doesn't like to share-"

"Tch-The letter he gave me simply stated that he was Sebastian. Nothing else."

"So?"

"So, you are going to extract the information from him that is about _him_. That is your assignment."

Xanxus smirked. This should bring entertainment to his rather dull and noisy life. So long as they didn't destroy the castle, everything should be fine.

"Mu~I would do it for you, Boss, if you paid me. I am sure I could do a much better than the idiotic prince."

Mammon's comment didn't settle well with the prince.

"What did you say Mammy?"

Bel pulled out 8 knives, four in each hand.

"I was merely offering to relieve you of a boring task Bel." replyed the illusionist innocently.

Xanxus looked irritated. "I asked Bel to do it. And Bel ONLY."

That was that. Everyone was quiet for the rest of Dinner. Something seemed off about their new cloud guardian. He was dead quiet, not saying anything at all. But there was something else. They just couldn't put a finger on it.

Belphegor walked to his room. He opened the door and went in. He looked around as he surveyed his room. All his knives were picked up and put in a box on his dresser. His clothes were all picked up, including all the other things that had been lying around. So, his new room-mate had cleaned up his room for him. Interesting. He went around to other side of the bed to see Sebastian sitting on the ground in a self-made bed with extra blankets and pillows from a linen closet.

_He must have asked the maids for them._ Belthegor thought to himself.

His bed was untouched. He smirked. He realized that Sebastian had gotten up, bowed to him, and then sat back down on his spot. "I am going to bed, if you make a noise to wake me up before 4 am, you'll regret it." Sebastian just nodded, showing that he had heard. Belthegor got dressed in his changing room (the bathroom was actually separate; man such a spoiled little prince). Sebastian didn't make one noise. Belthegor smiled. Interrogating his room-mate could wait till tomorrow, right now, he just wanted some sleep.

* * *

** Simone: *Smirks***

**Xanxus: What are you planning, trash?**

**Simone: Shouldn't Bel be asking that?**

**Sebastian: *Doesn't say a word***

**Xanxus: Tch-**

**Simone: I do not own KHR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to upload it anyways since I wont be on here for the whole weekend. I still have to transfer everything I had written for this story in my notebook to a word doc, which will then be transferd to here.**

**"Mu~Simone Doesn't Own KHR!, if she did, I would be even wealthier than I am now."**

***Rolls Eyes*"Thank You Mammon."**

**"Mu~I want to recieve 10,000 million euros in the next chapter."**

**"I woul like to dedicate this chapter to Tsuna 4 Cn4s (who was also the first person to review my story and give me amny helpful hints and ideas.), 4DarkMirror6, and ichigo1014 for being the first to subscribe and favorite my story, It really means the world to me, and I am quite flattered by it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bel felt a nudge on his shoulder. He groaned. Waking up early in the morning annoyed the prince. He felt a nudge again, though this time harder. He opened his eyes, leading him staring to the figure in front of him. The clock in his room said 5:00 am. He smirked

"Good job peasant; I didn't hear a noise at all." He got out of bed and went to get dressed. He was satisfied that Sebastian woke people up quietly instead of screaming.

When Bel walked out of his room, Sebastian was sitting on the floor hugging his knees.

"You know peasant, if you just sit there and don't get down stairs; Squalo will come up here and yell at you to get up." Bel said turned to leave.

"Sebastian.." A soft extremely un-manly voice said.

Bel whirled around and froze, "What did you say?"

He began to have an extremely uncomfortable feeling about this whole thing.

"My name; It's just Sebastian, I don't have a last name, and-" She paused , "in case you all haven't realized this, I am a girl." She pulled down her hood, to prove she was a girl to the Prince, revealing blue/grey hair, that was tied up tightly to keep it back since it was obviously rather long when down, and one red eye and one golden eye. She said after her pause, returning to silence once she finished. Bel looked at her almost shocked, but a large smirk crept across his face. So, their new Cloud Guardian was a girl, now this was interesting.

"I actually thought Nono and the Tenth had told you I was a girl. But if it makes you feel better, they don't know anything else. I also don't mind if you tell them." She said softly, just loud enough for him to hear.

Bel turned and started out of the room "Well then peasant, we should get to the dining room, a prince needs his breakfast." Sebastian got to her feet and followed the prince out of the room. Walking a few feet behind the Prince as a sign of respect, Sebastian headed toward the the dining room for her first meal as somewhat part of the Varia.

* * *

**Simone: Hahaha!**

**Bel: SHishi~ Your going to get it now baka-author-san**

**Simone: Darn, not good at all xP**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had this really creepy dream a couple of nights ago. It intailed Mukuro Rokudo being part of the Varia…. Other than it was really creepy that is all I remember.**

**Anyways, it feels like I have not been on here in ages! And it is all thanks to having to get a new internet router because ours failed….. Well, such is life. I should apologize for the short chapter…. I really am sorry!**

**If any of you ever have suggestions, critisicm, or ideas, I would be happy to look them over! **

**Discliamer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Chapter 4.

Belphegor and Sebastian walked into the dining room. Being the first one's there, they took their seats. Sebastian had noted yesterday that the a chair at the far end of the table was empty, and deciding that it was probably the Cloud Guardian's designated chair since it was a little separated from the rest. Bel took his usual seat right before the rest of the Varia, excluding Xanxus, came in.  
"Bel! How did you manage getting up without Squalo's help? ~"

"Mu~ You must have decided that getting awoken by Squalo was a nuisance."

"VOI! What did you say?"

Bel realized that they hadn't noticed that Sebastian was a girl, and she seemed to have realized this as well.

"Shishishi~"

"Shut up scum."

Xanxus was the last one to enter the room and sit down. He was pretty irritated, which was normal** (A/N: When isn't he irritated?).** As the food was brought out and set before them, Xanxus gave an irritated, yet expectant glance towards Bel. The Prince smirked.

"Ushishishi~"

But before the prince could say a thing, Sebastian was already at the Boss's chair and handing him a slim vanilla colored folder.

"Xanxus-sama, the Ninth had assured me that he would give you a copy of my profile, but it seems he was not able too. I apologize for any misunderstandings regarding my gender; if I had known that all of you were not aware of it I would have informed you and your guardians right away."

Xanxus raised his eyebrow for once without irritation. The realization that Sebastian was actually a girl began to sink in, and the shock was so great that everyone (Belphegor & Xanxus excluded) was speechless.

"Tch~ Sit down and eat your breakfast trash."

Sebastian blinked. This wasn't the reaction she had expected. Which was a good thing, and since she didn't want what she had originally expected, she immediately went to her seat and started to eat her breakfast.

Probably for the first time the Varia had a quiet meal. No food fights, no voi's, no glass bottles/cups being thrown and hitting people's heads. For once, Xanxus was actually able to enjoy peace.


	5. Chapter 5

I am very very very very very very sorry. I have not updated in a while because of school, and travel, but that is still no excuse. My deepest apologies, I shall try to update once a week at. I promise. Oh, and I need some ideas for Sebastian's Varia Box weapon, because I am stumped. So, if you have ideas, questions, or criticism, I will be happy to hear it!

I do not own KHR!, if I did, Sebastian would probably be real...

* * *

Chapter 5

Walking quickly through long hallways, a lone figure made its way through the winding passages to its destination. Finding what it wanted the figure stopped at a large elaborately carved wooden door.

Sebastian knocked twice then stepped back as she waited for the room inhabitant to open his door. A few seconds later Mammon opened his door. He stared up at the tall girl and automatically began studying her eyes. A realization began growing in his mind, but he couldn't pin point it.

"Mu~ what do you need Sebastian?"

Sebastian knelt down so that she was somewhat on the illusionist's level.

"Your portfolio Nono gave me said you liked having tea, so I bought some of my favorite to give to you."

She handed him a small wooden box with the tea and corporation name carved into it. On top of the box was a small cloth bag.

"The bag is payment, for letting me have tea with you."

Mammon opened the bag to paper euros carefully rolled up neatly. He didn't often let the other guardians into his room for safety reasons, but Sebastian didn't seem like one to destroy a room for no reason.

"Mu, come in, just take your shoes off at the door."

Mammon turned and walked back into his room with Sebastian fallowing.

Mammon's living quarters were clean neat, and _organized_. His bedroom separated by a wall which allowed him to have a living area not located in the bedroom. The room's decoration and furniture was modern yet simple, and it was much brighter in color then Sebastian had expected. Everything, walls included, was a light grey, indigo, or white.

"Mu~ Have a seat Sebastian."

"Thank you Mammon-sama."

Sitting down on a long white sofa Sebastian watched Mammon poor the tea.

"Mu~ No need to add the "sama", Mammon is fine. Do you like anything in your tea?"

"No thank you Mammon."

Mammon handed her a cup of steaming tea. The spicy smell tickled the girl's nose as memories involving this flavor tea passed through her mind. Mammon studied the girl with curiosity.

"Mu~ I believe that is the first time you smiled since your arrival."

"I believe it is I don't smile often."

"I see."

Sebastian placed her cup down on the oval glass coffee table as Mammon looked at her quizzically.

"I wanted to apologize for walking out as soon as I finished breakfast. It was rather rude of me."

"Mu~ that was 3 hours ago."

"I was afraid of having to deal with a delayed reaction from everyone."

"Understandable. But I wouldn't bother apologizing to everyone; you probably will end up involved with a fight regardless."

"I see. Thank you, for your advice."

Sipping his tea, Mammon marveled at the strong spicy flavor. It was a strong tea, and he wondered how Sebastian managed to drink it without cream or sugar.

"Do you like the tea Mammon?"

"Mmm~ yes, it is just stronger than what I normally have."

"Well, I normally do not brew it long, so it is much lighter."

Mammon stared at his companion's cup.

"Mu~ Are you sure you don't want sugar or cream?"

"I am, but thank you for offering."

Mammon wondered how he would be able to handle all the 'thank you' Sebastian managed to say. '_Having a long conversation might help.'_ Remembering something he had been curious about, Mammon decided to take this chance to talk to the Varia's new member.

"Did Xanxus give you your ring and box weapon yet?"

Sebastian shook her head.

"I only have the ones I brought with me."

"May I see them?"

Putting her hands into the deep pockets of the coat, Sebastian pulled out 3 box weapons with a deep purple hue, and 2 pure silver rings with odd looking gems inlaid in the middle.

"Mu~ What do they do?"

Sebastian pointed to a one of the rings in which the purple gem was woven with silver which made it seem that gem and the ring were one. The second ring was clear unless tilted at certain angles, and then it was deep purple.

"This ring is what I call a "Cloud Ring". When lit, it takes moisture molecules in the air and turns them into clouds which blur my opponent's vision. This ring is my storm ring."

"Interesting, they are quite unique."

Sebastian picked up the simplest looking box. That was a simple purple lined with silver.

"I bought this box recently; it is storage, nothing really exciting."

"Mu~ What is in it?"

"Nothing right now."

Placing the box back on the coffee table, Sebastian picked up a more elaborate box, with a deep purple color that changed to black when you moved it around.

"This forms moisture into metal chains once you release it. I only use for tight situations."

"You seem like the type who would use that type of thing only if it is necessary."

"It always has been easier for me.

Sebastian shrugged her solders and picked up the last box.

"This box holds my guns that form to my arms like bracelets and blades that pop out on the sides. They look really cool and modern."

"Mu~ They sound interesting, I would like to see them in action some time."

"I normally only use them as a last resort."

Mammon looked at her as questioningly a person can look when half their face is hidden.

"How do you manage that?"

"Well-" Sebastian let an awkward smile play on her lips. "Normally I use snipers, hand guns, knives, and sometimes swords."

"How did you manage that in the mafia? A lot of people have rings and box weapons."

"I just joined the mafia recently, before I joined the Varia, I was a freelancer, and I had never dealt with anyone in the mafia world."

"….."

Squalo was running through Varia HQ as fast he could (which was really fast). He wanted to get to his Boss's office soon that he might not end up with glass in his hair and another head wound. Although Squalo was pretty good with dogging the glass bottles Xanxus threw at him, there was always that one bottle that seemed to catch him by surprise. _'That dumb boss, he needs to start doing his own research, I can't be running around all day because __**he**__ wants to be lazy!' _

Squalo stopped by the large double doors of the office/bedroom the Varia boss occupied. He opened the door qietly and stepped in.

"Boss-"

A familiar bottle came flying at the swordsman. 'I knew it.' Squalo felt the impact of the bottle as it his head and shattered. He could feel the strands of hot blood trickling down his head.

"VOI! ~ WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR DUMB BOSS?!"

"Knock before you walk in."

"What the heck!?"

"Stop yelling at me trash. Know give me your report."

A deep scowl creased Squalo's face as he pulled out a tablet (probably an ipad). _'Really, this Boss, throwing a bottle at me because I did not knock, after all the work I just did for him…'_

"From the data I collected, which was also sent to Nono to verify-"

"And Tsunayoshi?"

Squalo held his temper in. "He said he wouldn't deal with it, he had enough paperwork as it is. Now, Nono verified everything, so I shall commence to read you the report."

"Sebastian Ectras was the heir to a small Greek speaking country, which is currently under Greece. Her mother, Celina Alice Ectras, married Hernando Gilo, against her parents' wishes. They named their first and only child Sebastian Alice Ectras. The boy name has to do with the grandparents wanting a boy. It was a practice for a women of royal blood, for and her children, to keep her maiden name. Naming a female heir a boy's name was also common. At age 4, Sebastian's father disappeared, presumed dead, and her mother was forced to remarry another man, whom she killed when she was 6. Afterwards she was apparently with another girl, but we don't have any information on her. "

[Glimpse into the past]

"_Sebastian-sama!" A maid came running up to a young girl siting in a flower guardian. "Sebasian -sama! You do realize that you missed the meeting with the duke and his son?!" _

_Sebastian looked away from her book to look into the eyes of the maid; a small burst of wind blew her long silver blue hair revealing a strange marking that had been making its way across the young girl's cheek since the servant could remember. _

"_Helen, I understand your concerns, but please remember that the duke and his son has nothing to do with me." _

_The maid shook her head and sat down beside her young mistress. _

"_Don't mind me saying this Sebastian-sama, but isn't it more of you not wanting to be with your step-father?" _

_A rare frown creased the brow of the little girl. _

"_He is not my step-father; he doesn't even deserve my mother, or being called lord."_

_Helen sighed. _

"_You don't often show your emotions Sebastian-sama." _

"_I am not an unemotional girl Helen." _

_Sebastian smiled fondly at her servant. The breeze blew a whiff of a smell that startled the young lady. _

"_Helen, what was Mother doing when you left?" _

"_She went to talk with him, why?" _

"_Fire. I smell a strong fire. Go get the other servants out, I am going to get mother." _

_Helen looked confused, but hurried to complete her task anyways as Sebastian ran towards the castle. _

_Sebastian made her way through the winding halls of the mansion. The voices of panicked servants could be heard all over the place. The smell of smoke was stronger, and the princess's eyes were watery, blurring her vision. She stumbled on her dress, being forced to hold it up._

"_MOTHER!?" _

_There was no answer. __**'Darn, darn, darn.' **__Running even faster, Sebastian made her way to where her mother's room was. __**'Thank goodness the smoke is not coming from here.'**__ Pushing the door open Sebastian froze at the sight in front of her. Her mother was on the ground bleeding. Wait why was she bleeding? Noticing the three men, something started to arouse in Sebastian's mind. Those two men were always around 'him', and they had knives. But 'he', 'he had a gun. She wanted to scream, but she didn't. Instead the young princess snuck up behind the two men and kicked the back of their knee as quickly as she could. Their scream alerted 'him'. But before he could do anything Sebastian had already un-sheathed the katana her mother always kept and treasured and stabbed the men through the heart. _

"_Oh my, are you going to save your mother witch eyes? I doubt you will be able to taint your soul with the deaths of more than two people, you are only six." 'He' said, sneering at her. Raising the gun to fire at the small girl, he felt unexpected kick into his leg. "Wha-" Looking down to see Celina had gathered enough strength to kick him. The distraction gave Sebastian enough time to drive the blade straight through his heart. The man fell lifeless to the ground. Wiping the blood off onto his shirt, and re-sheathing the blade, Sebastian struggled to pick her mother up. _

"_Hime, I won't be able to make it, you go on." _

"_No! I am not going to let you burn! I am going to save you!" _

_Stubbornly carrying her mother on her back, the princess made her way to the flower garden. Exhausted from the struggle, she gently laid her mother down and dropped the katana. _

"_I should go get help-"_

"_No Hime, I am beyond help." _

"_If I find Helen, she can get a doctor, I won't let you die." _

_The queen smiled at her daughter. _

"_Once, a friend of your fathers told us you would make a great spy, and soldier. He said it was the determination in your eyes. At the time, we just laughed it off, but now I understand what he saw." _

_Holding her mother in her arms, Sebastian looked earnestly into her mother's. _

"_So I can save you. That way I won't be left alone." _

"_No Hime, I can feel my body failing, I only have a few more minutes. So please make it a happy last moment, I don't want this to be the first time you have ever cried. I don't want you to ever think you are alone." _

_The queen stroked her daughter's hair and kissed her cheek gently. Her daughter was now covered in her blood. _

"_This is for you my dear, it was your fathers. Oh, and if you ever see him again, give him this" _

_Sebastian looked down at the ring and a small white box her mother had pressed into her hand. The gem caught the light of the flames that were growing behind them. _

"_Goodbye Hime, remember your never alone." _

_The queen still held a smile on her face as she lay lifeless in her daughters arm. _

_**(Time skip, 1 week)**_

_Watching a large crowd of people dressed in black, Sebastian watched in the shadows as her mother was laid in the ground. Her country was giving to Greece on the stipulation that Helen would have a large input on what happened. And as for herself, she was died. She had been burned up by the fire. At least, that is what everyone believed. _

_The girl looked down at the ring and the box in her small hands._

"_It is better this way. I have always been mature for my age, so I shall work by myself." Gripping the katana tightly, she looked up towards the sky. "You will help me find someone to help, right mother? After all, I understand that I will never be alone, you will always be there" _

_Watching as the crowed left, a small smile formed on Sebastian lips. Her mother was no longer in pain. _

"_Heaven must be a nice place, because people like you deserve a nice place to be." _

_Taking one last look at the grave, Sebastian turned and walked away. _

"_Where shall I start, mother?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I redid this chapter a little bit after someone gave me some pointers, which I super grateful for. I hope everyone is more in character. Also, I want you all to know that chapter 7 is in progress right and is almost finished. Talk to you all later! **

**If you have any ideas, let me know!**

**~Simone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!, I promise.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"VOI! YOU WENT AND GAVE THE KITCHEN STAFF A LECTURE OVER SALAD!? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Sebastian stood behind her chair, afraid of getting sliced up by the sword the straggedy captain was wildly swinging around.

"Squalo-sama, I wanted to make sure they knew that I only eat salad for lunch, dinner, and even breakfast."

"I DON'T CARE STUPID WOMEN! THAT IS NO REASON TO DELAY LUNCH!"

No one was sure how Sebastian had managed to get from her chair to Xanxus's in a matter of split seconds, but she did.

"But Squalo-sama-"

"VOI! ~ Stop calling me Squalo-sama, in fact stop using –sama! Can you even speak Japanese?!"

"Yes, along with Mandarin, French, Italian, Greek, English, and Korean."

"That's seven languages…. Voi! That still doesn't help the fact that you-"

A wine glass flew towards Squalo, slightly grazing his cheek before it smashed into the wall, shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Shut up, and sit down and eat trash."

Squalo sat down quietly, mentally cursing at his 'Dumb Boss'. Sebastian took her seat and started eating her salad

_**(What had happened before this little brawl between Rain and Cloud.) **_

_The Varia's head captains sat quietly in the dining room, waiting for lunch. This was one of those rare occasions that all the head captains were gathered at the table for lunch, since by this time they were normally away on a mission. The time seemed to drag out slowly. _

_30 minutes after lunch was supposed to have started the kitchen staff walked in with the steaming hot food, placing each guardian's dish before at his chair. _

"_V OI! What took you all so long?!" _

_The servants looked at each. They had been afraid of this happening. _

_"I gave them a lecture on the nutrition of salad, and why I have to have salad for every meal."_

_**(Hence, the 'discussion' started)**_

The meal progressed rather quietly, with Sebastian happily munching quietly on her salad.

"Mu ~ Sebastian, have you been assigned a mission yet?"

Sebastian finished chewing before she answered.

"Not that I know of." Looking questioningly over to Xanxus who was chewing his steak with his eyes closed. "Xanxus-sama, do I have a mission assignment yet?"

Opening one red eye, Xanxus looked straight at the girl who was sitting patiently, waiting for his answer.

"Accompany Squalo on his mission tonight 7 pm."

The room was silent as Xanxus took the last bite of his steak. The silence lasted for about a split second, and then the room went into chaos.

"VOI! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO COME WITH ME!?"

Standing up, Xanxus left the room, with wine glass in hand. He wouldn't even bother with that trash right now.

"Mu~ She would be more useful to me."

"Ushishishi~ She would DEFINITLY work better with the Prince then with you, Mammy."

"THAT STILL DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT SHE IS WORKING WITH ME!"

"NOOOO! I wanted to work with Sebastian on her first mission! ~"

"Why don't we just do what Bossu says?"

This comment earned Levi a glare from his arguing comrades. Sebastian munched away at her salad as her companions argued. When she had finished her meal she looked blankly at the plate and sighed. Standing up she turned and walked out of the room, all which went unnoticed by the other guardians who were too busy yelling and throwing things at each other.

Understanding what a mission entailed was very important to Sebastian. When paired with someone, she would have normally asked her partner what they would have to do if she had missed the briefing. The only problem was that her partner would probably have impaled her with his sword sword. So she went to the next best thing, the person overseeing everything: Xanxus.

Knocking on the door she took a deep breathe expecting the worse. Sebastian managed to hear a "Go away trash", but she decided to go in anyways. Closing the door behind her, she looked at her boss who was glaring at her from his chair.

"I will try not to disobey your orders too often, I just needed information on the mission. Squalo wasn't able to brief me."

Xanxus's scowl deepened, he glared at her. there was no way he was going to brief this little annoying brat. it was at this moment that Sebastian wanted kick herself in the shins as hard as she could. why? because she was know covered in red wine. Luckily the glass had missed her and hit the wall instead.

"Annoying scum. just follow the stupid shark, and GET. OUT."

Lazily sat down in his arm chair, and closed his eyes for a nap. _'They are extremely different then Nono and Tsuna.' _Sebastian decided to wait out in some quiet place till she had to leave with Squalo.

* * *

(at 7 p.m)

Watching 3 of Squalo's men load the Jaguar sedan Squalo used to get to his mission, with Squalo barking orders at them, Sebastian sat on the steps with a long rectangular box sitting next to her.

"VOI! Get over here brat."

Picking up her case, Sebastian quickly ran down the step of the front door. Putting her case in the trunk, she quickly slid into the back seat. It would just be her and the strategy captain for this mission. She probably could have ridden shotgun, but Squalo was still was ticked off, so Sebastian decided that her life was more important than riding shotgun.

'_Watching the landscapes through tinted windows is interesting.' _Sebastian looked intently at the landscapes the whizzed by without saying a word, which almost made Squalo forget she was there. Coming up to a bar parking lot, Squalo made a quick turn and parked the car. Getting out of the car, Sebastian retrieved her case out of the trunk, standing to the side.

"Voi! Make sure you stay out of my way scum."

"Now, we have to take out a bunch of smugglers who went back on a deal with Vongola. They go to this bar, and they should all be together. You will know which ones to shoot when you see them."

"Yes Squalo."

Pausing, Sebastain looked around the area till she spotted a building with a roof she would be able to conceal herself with.

"I'll be on that roof."

"And you will fight on a roof how?"

"I brought a sniper rifle."

_'tch~ People with guns..'_ Sebastian turned to leave, but a hand on her solder made her turn her head.

"Voi! Do you think you are going to get away without an earpiece?"

"Oh."

Squalo took Sebastian's free hand and dropped a communication device.

"And don't you dare destroy!"

"Yes Squalo."

"Now get out of here and do what you need to make sure all the scam cleaned up!"

"Yes Squalo."

"Stop saying "yes Squalo" it is annoying!"

Refraining from an answer, Sebastian ran into the darkening shadows.

"Voi! Scum, get your stuff together!"

"Y-yes Squalo-sama!"

Squalo stood watching the men who just left the bar. Their prey had finally come out of their burrow. A voice suddenly came from his com-link.

"_Your right, they were easy to spot." _

"Where are you Sebastian?"

"_On a roof."_

"That can mean two things."

"_Well, right now it means a good thing. Tell me when you are ready captain." _

Looking at the advancing group, Squalo scanned them to find someone who should be picked out first.

"Sebastian, do you see the two men who are close together, the tall one with blond hair, and the big grey haired man?

"_I have my view locked on them now."_

"Kill those two. Oh and Sebastian, don't you dare miss."

"_I never miss."_

'_I hope so.'_ Squalo he quietly advance through the shadows. Their prey stopped and seemed to be in shock as they saw their two companions lying on the pavement; dead. No screams, not even a sound of a bullet. Taking advantage of the moment, the the strategy captain swooped in, and immediately began to cut down the surprised smugglers. Any man who tried to run away was cut down by some unknown force.

In 25 minutes, the whole gang had been wiped out.

Squalo made his way to the car. _'Filthy scum couldn't even put up a fight.' _Reaching the car, he looked around, Sebastian had not shown up yet.

"I told you I never miss."

Squalo turned to see Sebastian leaning against a wall near the car, her case leaning against her. Squalo studied her.

"Not bad, for a gunman."

"Thank you."

he didn't see the smirk the girl had with his back turned.

"Stupid brat"

His annoyance had calmed down a bit after killing someone. Smiling, Sebastian put her case into the trunk and hopped into the front seat.

"I am so tired! I don't even think I can eat dinner."

Squalo raised an eyebrow as he got into the driver's seat.

"You didn't even do anything."

"Squalo, it is 8:00 p.m., by the time we get to HQ, it will be 10:00 pm, which is my bed time."

He wanted to reply, but decided against. _'Must be a thing with salad eaters.'_ he though. in fact, that must be it.


End file.
